ISLI: part V
by Sarah Moulder
Summary: Samantha Blaze is asked to facilitate at a christian leadership retreat and brings Chris Jericho and the Hardy Boyz with her.


A half hour later everybody was checked in and by the end of the game Chris was or ten times and Natalie was up fourteen times. Everyone was now standing in a circle with the facilitators in the center. Jesse led the group, "now while you're up here there are a few things you must know. The first is when someone yells ISLI HOW DO YOU FEEL? You must respond…" "all of the facilitators except Chris and the Hardys yelled, " we are good. Oh we are so good ugh!" "Now everyone ISLI HOW DO YOU FEEL?" "WE FEEL GOOD OH WE FEEL SO GOOD UGH!" "Good. Next is the ISLI hand clap which goes clap clap clap clap clap pause clap clap clap clap clap pause clap clap clap pause clap clap clap pause miss miss clap LEADERSHIP! But you don't say the miss miss part ok now all together ISLI HANDCLAP!" they all clapped_ *_ _clap clap clap clap clap pause clap clap clap clap clap pause clap clap clap pause clap clap clap pause miss miss clap*_ "LEADERSHIP!" "Very good. There are some other things but us facilitators and trainees will teach them to you. Right now we have dinner but before we go upstairs, ISLI HOW DO YOU FEEL?" "WE FEEL GOOD! OH WE FEEL SO GOOD!" "Alright lets go."

They headed to a larger dinning hall just to the left when you enter the building on first floor. Chris, Matt H., Jeff, Sam, Sarah, frank, Jenny, and Jesse sat at a table in the middle of the room. As they ate Sam smacked Chris's elbow that was on the table and holding a fork. "What was that for?" "You don't wanna put your elbows on the table while holding silverware trust me." "Why?" "Just watch." After a few minutes Sarah jumped up out of her seat pointed at Chris summers, one of the adults, and yelled, "CHRIS CHRIS STRONG AND ABLE, GET YOUR ELBOWS OFF THE TABLE!" As she sat down everyone started banging on the table with her while singing, "this is not a horse's stable but a gratis dining table. Around the table you must go you must go u must go around the table you must go you've been naughty! Back around the other way other way other way back around the other way you've been naughty!" while they were singing Chris, a short black haired woman stood up and walked around the table then back around the other way. "Now I see what you mean Sam. Thanks." No problem but Sarah, Kermie, and Kim won't be so nice." The rest of the meal went along well except for the few other times they got people for elbows. Actually the thirteen other people, not including Chris the second time.

At the end of the meal Sarah Mountain stood and said, " I have an announcement." As if on cue everyone who knew it started singing, "announcements announcements. When you're up you're up," they stood up, "and when you're down you're down," they sat back down, and when you're only halfway up you're neither up or down. Announcements announcements Announcements. We sold our cow we sold our cow. We have no need for your bull now. MOOOOOO!" everyone made cow horns. "Thank you, now once you are done eating a cleaning up we will announce the groups which shouldn't be too long." 

Right after Sarah went back to her seat Chris and the Hardys' asked the one question that was on their mind since they started the announcement thing, "what was that?" "The announcement song." They all took a second to think then Chris said, "that was insane." "I know. You guys done yet?" "Yea be right back." the three of them went up to take their dishes up. Jesse leaned over to her and asked, "so is there something to you and Chris?" "What do you mean?" "I saw raw two months ago. Are you two dating?" "Well yes and no." "Yes and no?" "Yea we act like it but we never announced it." "Oh he seems like a nice guy." "He is." They sat back down and for them to have them announce the groups. 

Finally after fifteen minutes Sarah got back up and said, "now we're gonna say what the groups are." Sam then yelled, "I think she mean she has an announcement!" everyone starting singing the announcement song and this time Chris and the Hardys joined even though they laughed throughout it. "That was very touching thank you Samantha." "You're welcome Sarah." "Any way we'll have the group one facilitators introduce each other then call up their groups. Ok go ahead Samantha, Chris." Chris started, "this is Samantha Jones who in her free time enjoys drawing extreme skating and sometime a little hockey." "Thank you, and this is Chris Irvine better known to you WWF fans as Y2J, Chris Jericho." There were a few yells from a couple tables. "He used to play hockey in high school and has a degree in journalism." "Thanks Sam. Now here's our group, Bridget Dougher," "Katie Mclane," "frank Legg," "Stanley Matuszewski, "and Dave Piwowarcryk." Sarah Mountain then said, "why don't you guys go to your group rooms and get to know each other for a half hour."


End file.
